The field of the invention is couplers for fiber optic connector sleeves.
The prior art has provided connector couplings for joining fiber optic connector sleeves useful for widely used connectors, such as SC connectors. Spring forces internal to the fiber optic connector sleeves urge two opposing optical fiber holding ferrules to be connected against each other. Under the basic principle of action-reaction, however, an opposing spring force is created which is taken up by latches mounted on containment members into which the ferrules are inserted. Applicant has found that, over time, the constant reactive spring force causes strain on the external plastic housing that is welded or glued around the latch fingers. Such strain can cause failure of the entire connector coupling assembly. Therefore, it is believed that a need exists to improve the prior art connector couplings to decrease or eliminate the risk of such connector coupling failures.